Utente:MtaÄ/VET and WMU
Some needed translations please don't forget to do it like that: you have: wva-success you go to: MediaWiki:wva-success you create: MediaWiki:wva-success you check it: on every page you can edit, clicking on the images or video button. * 'vet-warn1' => 'You need to specify query first!', * 'vet-warn2' => 'Please supply url of the video you like to add', * 'vet-warn3' => 'Please supply name of the video you like to add', * 'vet-imagelink' => 'New! Insert Videos', * 'vet-imagebutton' => 'Insert Videos' , * 'vet-license-cc' => 'Licenced under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0', * 'vet-name-incorrect' => 'This video name contains invalid characters', * 'vet-uploadtext' => '\'\'\'This form allows you to quickly upload and display files in articles.\'\'\' \'\'See also the and a .\'\'', * 'vet-show-message' => 'show message', * 'vet-hide-message' => 'hide message', * 'vet-hide-license-msg' => 'hide license text', * 'vet-show-license-msg' => 'show license text', * 'vet-max-thumb' => 'maximum thumbnail size exceeded, reverting to original size', * 'vet-notallowed' => 'You cannot insert videos on this wiki', * 'vet-title' => 'Add a video to your article', * 'vet-supported' => 'Supported video sites:', * 'vet-preview' => 'This preview is not to scale', * 'vet-bad-url' => 'The supplied URL is invalid', * 'vet-non-existing' => 'The supplied video does not exist', * 'vet-main-info' => 'Search for a video or enter the full URL from any of the supported sites', * 'vet-page-success' => 'Video page was successfully updated. You may have to purge the video page to see the change.', * 'vet-add-button' => 'Add Video', * 'vet-added-from-gallery' => 'video added from video gallery', * 'vet-see-all' => 'see all', * 'vet-bad-search' => 'Error loading search query.', * 'vet-no-preview' => 'You cannot add video from article in preview mode', * 'vet-single-success' => 'Video was successfully placed in this article', * 'vet-gallery-create-success' => 'A video gallery was added to this article', * 'vet-gallery-add-success' => 'Video has been added to the video gallery in this article', * 'vet-left' => 'Left', * 'vet-right' => 'Right', * 'vet-gallery' => 'Gallery', * 'vet-protected' => 'This video is protected', * 'wmu-upload' => 'Upload', * 'wmu-notlogged' => 'Log in or register to upload images from your computer', * 'wmu-find' => 'Find', * 'wmu-thiswiki' => 'This Wiki', * 'wmu-flickr' => 'Flickr', * 'wmu-upload-btn' => 'Upload', * 'wmu-find-btn' => 'Find', * 'wmu-flickr-inf' => 'Search properly licensed free photos from Flickr and import them into your wiki.', * 'wmu-conflict-inf' => ' Oops, a file with that name already exists. What do you want to do about $1?', * 'wmu-rename' => 'Rename Your Image', * 'wmu-existing' => 'Use Existing Image', * 'wmu-overwrite' => 'Overwrite the existing image with yours', * 'wmu-insert' => 'Insert', * 'wmu-details-inf' => ' File Details Specify a name for this file. Make it something descriptive.', * 'wmu-name' => 'Name', * 'wmu-license' => 'License', * 'wmu-details-inf2' => ' Article Options Choose how you want this file to look in your article.', * 'wmu-size' => 'Size', * 'wmu-thumbnail' => 'Thumbnail', * 'wmu-fullsize' => 'Full-size ($1x$2px)', * 'wmu-width' => 'Width', * 'wmu-layout' => 'Layout', * 'wmu-caption' => 'Caption', * 'wmu-optional' => ' (Optional)', * 'wmu-insert2' => 'Insert File', * 'wmu-prev' => 'Previous 8', * 'wmu-next' => 'Next 8', * 'wmu-flickr2' => 'Flickr Images ($1 results)', * 'wmu-insert3' => 'Insert this image', * 'wmu-recent-inf' => 'Recently Uploaded Images', * 'wmu-thiswiki2' => 'This Wiki Images ($1 results)', * 'wmu-success' => ' Success The following wikitext was successfully placed in your article:', * 'wmu-return' => 'Return to Editing', * 'wmu-back' => 'back', * 'wmu-close' => 'close', * 'wmu-warn1' => 'You need to specify query first!', * 'wmu-warn2' => 'You need to select file first!', * 'wmu-warn3' => 'You need to specify file name first!', * 'wmu-imagelink' => 'New! Add Images', * 'wmu-imagebutton' => 'Add Images' , * 'wmu-license-cc' => 'Licenced under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0', * 'wmu-bad-extension' => 'You tried to upload an illegal file type. Please try again.', * 'wmu-filetype-missing' => 'This upload is missing its file extension', * 'wmu-filetype-incorrect' => 'This upload has an incorrect file extension', * 'wmu-uploadtext' => '\'\'\'This form allows you to quickly upload and display files in articles.\'\'\' \'\'See also the and a .\'\'', * 'wmu-show-message' => 'show message', * 'wmu-hide-message' => 'hide message', * 'wmu-hide-license-msg' => 'hide license text', * 'wmu-show-license-msg' => 'show license text', * 'wmu-max-thumb' => 'maximum thumbnail size exceeded, reverting to original size', * 'wmu-notallowed' => 'You cannot upload images on this wiki', * 'wmu-readonly' => 'You cannot upload images, the wiki is in read only state',